


Lecture

by keepitsweet



Category: Demi Lovato - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M, i thought i was funny, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitsweet/pseuds/keepitsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Demi’s too into reading and Harry’s too into eating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lecture

She was killing him.

He didn’t know how someone could drive him so insane by doing absolutely nothing.She was sitting across the sofa – their sofa- , her legs flexed and her feet on his lap, painfully close to his groin. High grey socks stopping right above her knees, mid thigh. She was wearing a black jumper -his black jumper- that was too big for her and slightly riding up her thigs, letting him get a peak of the black lace of her culotte. Her colorful blue hair up in a ponytail and her bangs falling on her forehead. Glasses ontop of the bridge of her freckled nose, looking directly at the book in her hands.

And he’s never seen anything nearly as beautiful.

If there was something Harry loved apart from -her- kissing her and touching her and being inside of her, it was watching her. Just watching her. Specially when she was reading. He loved how she always pulled her hair up whenever she was about to open a book. And he loved how there were always some rebel locks that fell on her face. And the way she blew at them or tugged them behind her ear to clear her vision. He loved how her expressions changed depending on the page she was reading. Smiling or frowning and even shedding a tear while reading different scenes.

He wished he was as into reading as she was. But it was okay. He was into her being into reading.

“Stop looking at me. It’s creepy.” she said, making him jump a little, without taking her eyes off the book.

“Sorry.” but the cheeky smile she saw from the corner of her eye told her he wasn’t.

“You just can’t stand the idea of me being entertained, can you?”

“Well, no, because I’m the one who’s supposed to entertain you.” she rolled her eyes and went back to reading.

He looked out of the window right behind her and focused on the October weather; raindrops hitting the window and the trees being moved by the wind. Then, he eyed her legs and stopped at the exposed tanned skin of her thigh.

“Aren’t you cold?” she shook her head slowly, careful not to lose sight of the words printed on the paper in front of her.

Then he was the one who nodded slowly, careful not to lose sight of her.

“Have I told you how incredibly sexy you look today?” his voice lowered and his hand massaged her left knee softly, still watching her every move. He could see a smile starting to form on the corners of her lips, but it quickly faded away. Biting her lip, still reading, he could feel her right foot rubbing slightly against his crotch. He stopped breathing for a second while heat took over his body.

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what? I’m just reading.” she turned the page with an obvlious expression, while her foot rubbed against him again, this time for longer, feeling his erection grow. Her eyes still fixed on the book, although he was sure she wasn’t reading anymore.

“Just reading, huh?” his hand started moving from her knee upwards slowly, running his hand along the inside of her thigh, waiting for her reaction.

“Harry…” she warned.

“Mhmm…?” his fingers soon found the smooth skin he was looking for, but she shut her legs closed with his hand between her thighs and, finally, her brown eyes met his green ones.

“Harry, no.” she said, holding his eyes with hers, serously. Once she thought it was enough and that he was going to give up, she went back to her book, waiting for him to remove his hand.

But he did not and she should've known better.

She felt his warm hand travelling to her underwear and his fingers touching her gently over the thin layer of fabric. She closed her eyes, enjoying and cursing herself for being so week. Only he could make her feel like that with just a small touch. She tried to tell him to stop, but her voice got mixed with a moan and didn’t sound very convincing when he began massaging her. Even thought she wasn’t looking at him, she knew he was smiling.

She didn’t know when he positioned himself between her legs, or when she accidentaly dropped the book on the floor, or when his other hand got a hold of one of her legs, or when he kissed his way from her knee to her thigh, bringing his mouth closer to where his other hand was caressing her.

“You are so wet.” she heard him mumble. She swore she heard him mumble again something about how delicious she smelt. She felt his fingers beginning to move up and down her slit with more intensity and she let another quiet moan come out of her mouth. “Let me take these off.” and before she knew it her underwear was on the floor, on top of her book.

“Harry, I’m seri-Ah!” she tried one more time, but a loud moan coming from her own throat interrupted her when he buried his head right between her thighs. She gripped his curls tightly with her hands as his mouth, tongue and teeth attacked her core. She kept moaning his name, not sure if she was begging him to stop or to keep on. He inserted a finger inside of her and she tugged at his hair softly when she felt the warmness of his skin mixed with the cold of the metal ring decorating his finger. Soon, he added a second finger and at the same time he kept devouring her with his mouth.

He cupped her bum with his free hand, pulling her closer towards his lips. He increased the speed of his mouth and his fingers, twisting them every now and then as her moans filled the room. She could feel her climax starting to build inside of her.

“Fuck, I’m so close.” she breathed. After hearing this, Harry digged his fingertips in the skin of her bum as he kept eating her out like he couldn’t get anough. He thrusted his fingers deeper with his other one, rocking her body against the motion of his palm.

He felt her walls tighting around his fingers when she reached her peak. She pulled his hair furiously as she rode her orgasm, titlting her head back and letting his name slip out of her lips loudly.

He cleaned her and his fingers up with his tongue while she tried to compose herself. He made his way up with small kisses on her covered stomach and breasts, pausing at her neck to nib on the skin there. She looked at him when his head was right in front of hers. Flustered cheeks and biting her bottom lip, both breathing heavily.

He pushed her bangs out of her face -again- and tugged them behind her ear. She leaned in and kissed him tenderly. He bit her lip slightly to make her open them for him and slid his tongue inside, meeting hers. His hands moving up to her ponytail, letting the strands of her messy hair fall on her shoulders, interwining his fingers in them as she tasted herself.

“Don’t tell me that wasn’t better than that stupid book.” he said, with a knowing and playful smirk. She rolled her eyes -again-, not being able to contain the smile appearing on her face.

“Shut up.”


End file.
